Changes
by Hinata-Coqueta
Summary: La vida está hecha de cambios espontáneos. No me resistiré a ellos como hice en un pasado, ya que solo me causaron dolor. Dejare que la realidad sea ella misma y dejare que las cosas fluyan naturales.SASU&HINA.
1. Cambios

**Changes  
><strong>

**Capitulo**** 1: ****Cambios**

_Las personas cambian cuando se dan cuenta del potencial que tienen para cambiar las cosas. -Paulo Coelho_

N/A: Naruto y Amigos no me pertenece le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

-"Pensamientos"

-Dialogo-

-(notas de autor)-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aeropuerto Konoha, 3:15PM

-Al Fin- Dije con aires de alegría. Observando cuidadosamente a mí alrededor, logrando ver a la persona que con algo de dificultad buscaba. – ¡Neji, por aquí!- grite y alce mi mano izquierda agitándola para que me pudiera visualizar entre la multitud.

-¡Hinata-sama!- Pude escuchar su ronca voz. Haciendo paso dificultosa mente yo opté por hacer lo mismo que él, teniendo aun mi maleta en mano. Ya frente al otro; sin importar donde nos encontramos me tomo por sorpresa su abraso que por mi parte feliz mente le correspondí, me hacia muchísima falta mi familia.

Habían pasado 3 largos años que no veía mi familia…Pero lamentablemente teniamos que volver a la realidad, no deseaba interrumpir ese cálido abrazo pero la mayoría de las personas que se encontraba presiente se nos quedaron mirando como si nosotros fueranos un pareja de enamorados.

-Ejemp…- aclare un poco mi garganta, aprovechando para separarme de el en una distancia prudente- Ah pasado mucho, primito- comente con una sonrisa, mientras me reía al ver la cara de él, parecía estar un poco avergonzado, pero sabia disimularla muy bien.

-_"Típico Hyuga"-_

-Si un poco- dijo, pero dejando su vergüenza a un lado para encarar con una sincera sonrisa. -Todos en casa te extrañamos, Hinata-sama. Por favor déjame ayudarla con las maletas, me imagino que debe estar algo agotada por el viaje.-

Él no se equivocaba.

No se si fue una pregunta o simplemente le salió del alma pero sin dudar le conteste devolviéndole la sonrisa que hace segundos el me había brindado-Es correcto, primo.- mientras le pasaba la maleta y emprendía una tranquila caminata con mi primo hacia la salida de aquel congestionado lugar.

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Ya de camino a casa; Neji y yo nos encontrábamos dentro de su _Audi A5_ color blanco que debo admitir que por poco me desmayo al saber que ese era su auto…

-¿Hinata?-

-Dígame- Respondí mientras miraba el paisaje

-¿Cómo te fue esos 3 años en Kirigakure?-

-ah verdad- cayendo en tiempo- Aprendí muchísimo sombre la medicina entre otras cosas, fíjate creo que seguiré mis estudios por acá y me especializare, ¿que tu crees?-

-Si buscas mi opinión, creo que esta bien todo lo que tu decidas. ¿Y que te quieres especializar?-

-Quiero ser Anestesióloga-Le respondí decididamente.

-¡Felicidades! Buena elección primita- Comento- Por cierto ya llegamos, bienvenida a casa. –

-¡¿Hablas enserio Neji, esta es nuestra casa?- dije sorprendía y dudosa al ver un hermoso y gran porto color negro que daba paso y protegía una bellísima mansión lujosa de toque contemporáneo que acompañaba con unos hermosos jardines.

-Si esta nuestra casa, todo se dio gracias a que tío pudo ganar la demanda para quedarse con farmacéuticas Senju. – termino de decir. Neji estaciona el auto y se baja.

-"Increíble mi padre es millonario"-pensé asombrada. Veo como mi primo rodea el auto, hasta llegar a la puerta del pasajero y caballerosamente me la abre.

Yo correspondiendo su caballerosidad me bajo del auto.

– Bueno entremos ya que adentro nos esperan…-

-Claro- susurre, miro mi reloj marcaban las 4:45PM.

Me percato que estamos frente a la gran puerta, Neji nuevamente abre invitándome a pasar.

Una vez dentro, me quedo mas sorprendía al ver la casa, su estilo contemporáneo con un toque asiático la hacia ver espectacular, digno de admirar. Pero algo llamo toda mi atención y fue mi pequeña y hermosa hermana junto a mi Padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esperando ser correspondida y yo con toda la alegría y el amor del mundo le correspondí.

Salí corriendo a dirección a ellos y los abrase a los dos lo mas que pude, me hacían una falta inmensamente increíble ellos eran mi todo, ellos eran mi familia, los que me daban fuerzas y ánimos para seguir asía adelante.

-Papa, Hannabi los extrañe tanto- dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas que no pude resistir por la emoción. Siento como mi hermana pequeña me da un abraso, yo sin esperar se lo devuelvo.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos- Dijo mientras se separaba para poderme ver mi rostro, mientras que con sus manos tomaba las mías. –Por cierto hermana, ¿me imagino que tienes hambre y este algo cansado, que tal si te das un baño y bajas para la cena? -

-Tu siempre tan inteligente Hannabi- respondí, con una sonrisa- Si creo que are eso. ¿Pero papa no se molestara.? –comente con todo respeto mientras veía, el tranquilo rostro de mi padre.

-Claro que no me molesta hija, ve descansa y siéntate a gusto de hacer lo que te plazca además este es tu hogar, de una vez las criadas terminan de preparar una deliciosa cena especial por tu llegada. –respondió dulcemente, mientras acariciaba mi largo cabello. – Además Hannabi se encargara de enseñarte donde queda tu habitación; yo mientras tanto cualquier cosa estaré en el despacho arreglando unos papeleos, con tu compromiso. –dijo mientras depositaba un delicado beso en la frente.

-Concedido padre- educadamente.

Solo quedamos mi hermana, mi primo y yo en aquel hermoso recibidor. Miro a mi primo Neji, que se encontraba observadnos a mi hermana y a mi, aun mi hermana sostenía mi mano.

-Me retiro, con su permiso- soltó sencillamente mi primo sin mucho rodeo, hasta que desapareció de la vista de ambas.

-Perfecto, sígueme que te mostrare algo que te quedaras en _shok_- veo como mi hermana me hala pero yo no hice resistencia alguna solo me deje llevar.

Pasamos la área de la recepción, rápidamente encontramos a unas de las criadas muy amablemente se inclina en señal de respeto y en un abrir y serrar de ojos estamos subiendo las escaleras.

–Ahora si Hina-Chan, sierra los ojos- yo obedientemente le obedecí.

Torpemente seguí a mi hermana.

-Ábrelos- cuando abrí mis ojos, grite de la emoción; era mi habitación como siempre había deseado era un sueño, un magnifico sueño, tenia su propio baño, su propia área de estudio, inclusive tenia un enorme guarda ropas. La habitación era bastante amplia y de color blanco puro, los muebles eran variados algunos eran blancos, otros eran cremas por ejemplo la alfombra y uno que otro mueble color café claro. La decoración era de color lila claro, como la ropa de cama y mi nueva computadora; todo como yo había soñando.

-¡No Puede ser, esta hermoso hermana!-

-¡Viste, sabia que te iba a gustar y todo fue gracias a mi!- comento mientras se reía y me abrasaba. – Pero primero ve a bañarte, que pronto estará la cena. –decía mientras me empujaba divertidamente ya que yo andaba embobada viendo las cosas del cuarto.

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Ya sola en el cómodo baño me miro en el espejo bien iluminado que quedaba frente a mí, yo había cambiado tanto durante esos 3 años, estaba un poco más alta, tenía mi pelo mucho mas largo se puede decir que llegaba a la cintura y había desarrollado bastante mi cuerpo. También había cambiado mi carácter antes era una persona súper tímida, ahora soy mucho mas abierta que antes, eso me da mas tranquilidad y seguridad.

Voy a la ducha y giro la llave, para que así el agua no este fría cuando entre; ya la ducha estando prendida empiezo a despojarme de aquella ropa quedando completamente desnuda…

-¡HANNABI!- grite, pero esta vez algo avergonzada y fue al ver a mi hermana detrás de mi riéndose de mi, tome lo primero que tenia cerca para taparme.

-Nena soy tu pequeña hermana, no te tienes que avergonzarte-

-"Ella tiene razón" – pensé, mientras ponía mi cara en blanco. –Bueno haber, ¿que quieres decirme Hannabi? –

-Pues te venia a decir que la ropa para la cena esta enzima de la cama; también te iba a decir que unas de las criadas subió tu bolso esta enzima de tu coqueta tal parece que tu celular esta dentro y tiene una fiesta. –Reí bajo- ah y eso es todo. –dijo esta retirando, mientras yo tiraba al suelo la blusa con la cual me tapaba y me adentraba a la ducha.

-Okey, gra…- Pero no pude terminar ya que me volvió a interrumpir.

-Discúlpame hay 2 cosas mas que me faltaron de decir –dijo desde el marco de la puerta- hay unas personas que te quiere ver y lo último, tienes lindas curvas- término de decir riéndose para cerrar la puerta.

No pude más y con vergüenza me eche a reír.

Pasaron varios minutos y ya había terminado de ducharme, cierro la llave, tomo una toalla blanca y me envuelvo en ella. Rápidamente me paro nuevamente en el gran espejo que parece que me estaba gustando, tomo un cepillo y la secadora de pelo seguido empiezo a secármelo.

Una vez seco, veo mis flecos algo largos y molestos, Salí del baño y busque en mi habitación por el área del escritorio hasta encontrar una tijera, corrí a al baño nuevamente tome una peinilla y separe correctamente el pelo para así poder saber lo que iba a recortarme.

Unas de las cosas que aprendí estando fuera de Konoha, fue a recortarme yo misma el pelo.

-Listo-Dije con una sonrisa, viéndome al espejo. Me recorte los flequillos de forma cuadrada para que quedaran por enzima de mis grandes ojos color perlas. –love't-

Salgo del baño, me despojo de la toalla y me pongo una ropa interior color crema que estaba sobre la cama junto a la ropa que Hannabi me había sacado, mire detalladamente era un traje corto y de manga larga, color blanco muy hermoso, sencillo y bastante sexi.

-"Por lo menos no se me vera el tatuaje que tengo en la parte del cuello en la parte de atrás"- Si eso fue otra larga historia, nadie de mi familia lo sabe.

Prosigo a ponerme el traje que me quedo bastante ajustado, junto a unas sencillas plataformas de color rojo sangre.

– ¡Wow!, ¿Hinata esa eres tu? –reía al verme en el espejo, me veía muy bien, bastante bien, muy rara la ves me vestía de ese modo. Pare de reírme al escuchar a unas de las criadas tocar la puerta para indicarme que la cena estaba hecha.

-Gracias, bajare de inmediato- miro el reloj digital que se encontraba enzima de la mesita de noche y marcaban las 6:00PM.

Rápidamente me maquille, fue muy leve solamente me puse color a mis labios _"red"_ y rímel a mis pestañas para darle un poco de volumen.

Salí de la habitación, serrando tras de si la puerta de la mencionada. Bajo las escaleras, pero hay me congelo al escuchar las voz de ciertas personas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin del capitulo 1!<strong>

A mis nuevos lectores tengan piedad y espero que le haya gustado; deseen la continuación. Muchos besos y bendiciones.

-Para el próximo capitulo:

1-¿Quiénes serán esas personas?

2-¿Habrán mas sorpresas para Hinata?


	2. Bienvenida

**Change**

**Capitulo 2: Bienvenida**

"_Es mejor ser odiado por lo que eres, que ser amando por lo que no eres."_

_-André Gide. _

N/A: Naruto y Amigos no me pertenece le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

-"Pensamientos"

-Dialogo-

-(Notas de autor)-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HinataPov**

Salí de la habitación, serrando tras de si la puerta de la mencionada. Bajo las escaleras, pero hay me congelo al escuchar las voces de ciertas personas. Veo a unas de las criadas pasar por frente de mí, parecía que iba a subir las escaleras pero yo la detengo.

-Discúlpame, ¿tú me puedes aclarar una duda?- dije algo dudosa, no es que quiera involucrarla pero debía estar sumamente segura de algo.

Mire directamente a los ojos color café de la chica, esta era morena, muy linda y llevaba dos chongos y si no me equivocaba parecía de mi edad.

-Si, ¿dígame señorita?-Respondió amablemente.

-¿Quienes son los invitados que me están esperando?, ¿ósea como son ellos?- Pregunte.

-Pues etto, hay una chica muy rara de pelo corto rosa, si no me equivoco ella es modelo, también hay otra chica rubia y de ojos azules, también juntos a ellas hay tres chicos mas muy guapos, señorita…- dijo esta algo sonrojada, cosa que me izo reír.

-Gracias por todo, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Pregunte curiosa me caía bien esa chica.

-Mi nombre es Tenten, señorita- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Muchísimas gracias Tenten y Por favor no me llames señorita mejor dime Hinata- Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa a la morena. –Si me disculpas Tenten tengo que ir, deséame suerte-

-Como guste y suerte, Hinata-san- Veo como Tenten sube las escaleras asta perderse.

-"Okey, Hinata tranquila tu puedes."-Con paso atrevido y seguro camino al área en donde provenía las voces. -"Parece que en la sala donde están reunidos, aquí vamos"-

Entro triunfal dejando a todos en _shok_.

**Fin De Hinata Pov**

**SasukePOV**

Todos nos encontrábamos reunidos en la gran sala de la mansión de la Hyuga, yo todavía me pregunto porque accedí a la petición del tonto de Naruto, ya me estaba hartando de estar en ese lugar.

Me tire en unos de los sillones blancos que se encontraban en aquel lugar, en verdad no estaba de humor y la dueñita de la casa no acaba de aparecer para poderme largarme de aquí de una buena vez. Mire de reojo al tonto de Naruto que estaba platicando o mejor dicho gritando con el bocón de Kiba. Tal parece que el tema de discusión "esta ves" era de cuales de los equipos será el que llegaría a la final en la NBA.

Pero ni al caso, mire a las chicas pero estas bochincheando ya que no se percataron de que yo las miraba, por lo menos, yo me pregunto que ellas hacían aquí, que yo sepa ellas no se llevan con la Hyuga…Pues claro Sasuke, cuando eres millonario todos quieren ser tus amigos, tu mas que nadie sabes eso, MALDITOS HIPOCRITAS…

Mire mi _Rado _color negro(N/A: Pará los que no sepan, es una marca de relojes fina) y ya habían pasado 10 minutos.

Me quedo mirando la entrada de la sala por unos minutos hasta que apareció una bellísima mujer entrando por esta, nunca había visto tanta belleza sin igual.

Tal parece que yo no fui el único que se quedo en _shok, _la diferencia mía entre la de ellos es que yo se disimular.

-"Ah si que tu eres Hinata Hyuga, la chica invisible de colegio. Quien lo diría…"-

Veo como esta me mira; yo le sonríe pero ella sin mucha importancia cambia la vista.

-"Wow, me ha ignorado, pero quien se cree ella, la ultima _Coca-Cola _del desierto."-reí para mi.

-Disculpen la demora, pero aquí me encuentro- soltó sin titubear con una sonrisa, me quede sorprendió por la seguridad de esa mujer, en verdad había cambiado bastante inclusive su actitud no era la misma…Me pregunto que será lo que esa belleza se trae entre manos.

**Fin de Sasuke Pov**

**HinataPov**

-"¿Ahora que digo?"- pensé, estaba yo hecha un ocho, siento una mirada penetrante enzima de mi además de todas, miro de reojo al Uchiha que ase mucho no lo veía y veo como este me sonríe socarronamente, rápidamente cambio la vista ya que en verdad no me interesaba verle la cara aun que el este, bueno.

-Disculpen la demora, pero aquí me encuentro- solté mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, no es que quiera ser "Drama Queen" pero los únicos en esta sala que me simpatizan son mis dos amigos, Kiba que desde pequeño el siempre ah estado para mi y mi amor prohibido Naruto.

Sin más rodeos veo como Kiba y Naruto se acercan a mí a risas y a voces para Saludarme. Kiba muy emocionado al verme me toma por la cintura y me levanta, dando una vuelta conmigo "estilo película" este me vuelve y me baja.

-Estas bellísima Hinata, te extrañe un montón- dijo el divertido mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla…

Kiba era alto y delgado teniendo lo suyo, que quede claro. Kiba es un surfista profesional, me explico su profesión es tomar olas. Él era unos de los mejores Surfistas que yo conozco. Y que no se me quede; Ino Yamanaka, la chica rubia que esta echando humo detrás de él, es su novia.

Mientras tanto mi rubio me toma y me abrasa hasta dejarme sin respiración. Este se aleja de mí y deposita un beso en mi frente. Pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que su adorada novia, parece que le dio un ataque de cuernos y lo jalo, esta ni cuenta se dio.

-Hola, Hinata- Dijo Sakura hipócritamente.

Haruno Sakura, mi ex-amiga y mi enemiga. Ella es modelo profesional, viene de familia media como yo en un pasado, siempre ah sido una chica egoísta y vanidosa que sabiendo lo que sentía por Naruto, mí rubio de ojos azules; de todos modos se interpuso, total él estaba enamorado de ella. Pero ella no de él, todo lo que ella busca de él es su Dinero, pero Naruto es tan inocente que no se da cuenta.

-Hola-Respondí secamente, en realidad no puedo ser hipócrita. Antes si, pero ahora no. Desvié la mirada, para poder ver cierta persona que estaba fuera del grupo –Hola, Uchiha-san, no seas tímido ¿porqué no te acercas?- dije algo divertida, tenia verdaderamente unas ganas de fastidiarlos, descartando a Kiba y a Naruto, pero hacerles pasar un poco del trago amargo que viví.

-¡Si dobe, acércate deja el miedo en la gaveta!- dijo un rubio hiperactivo rapiando.

Veo como el Uchiha, se para del asiento con cara de pocos amigos y se acerca a nosotros, pero algo me tomo por sorpresa y fue que Uchiha se atrevió a saludarme pero no fue eso lo que me saco de orbita, lo que me saco de orbita fue cuando sentí un beso de luna por parte de él.

-"Espero que nadie se haya dado de cuenta de eso"-pensé mientras que el por su parte, tenia una sonrisa bien disimulada en su rostro como quien dice "no juegos conmigo, si no atente a las consecuencias", yo por mi parte me quede paralizada, ósea Uchiha Sasuke jugando sucio conmigo, ja' lo veremos.

-Oe Hinata-Chan, tengo hambre podemos ir a cenar.- comento nuevamente, el rubio.

-Ah verdad, vallamos.- comente-

-"Ahora si Dios ayúdame, dame poderes para poder llegar al comedor"- tratando de seguir mi olfato.

-¿Y que vamos a comer?- Pregunto un Kiba hambriento, pero fue reprendido por Ino con un coscorrón.

-Kiba, eso no se pregunta tsk…-Dijo furiosa.

-Aush, eso dolió

-No lo regañes Ino, es mejor que te vallas acostumbrando- comente, mientras me reía por el _show_ de ellos dos. Mientras tanto Kiba me agradecía por haberle apoyado.

Salimos de la sala en donde nos encontrábamos pase por las escaleras y vi a Tenten bajar por las escaleras nuevamente y mas atrás se encontraba Neji, cosa que me paresio raro pero decidí ignorar, aproveche para hacerle unas señales _ninjas_ que magníficamente ella pudo entender rápidamente.

La seguimos hasta llegar a un amplio y hermoso comedor, lleno de comida.

Rápidamente veo como mi padre junto con mi hermana, llegaban pero por otro lugar, parecía ser la terraza ya que se podía ver por los cristales. (N/A: recordatorio, Hinata aun no a recorrido la mansión.) Ya todos en nuestros respectivos asientos, mi padre me da la bienvenida oficial y también les da la bienvenida a mis amigos.

Para tener una idea de como estábamos sentado en ese momento, mi Padre estaba sentado en unos de los extremos al final; para mano izquierda se encontraba: mi hermana, Neji, Naruto y Sakura; en el otro extremo me encontraba yo, Sasuke a mi lado no entendía por qué, Kiba e Ino.

La cena pasó de lo más tranquila de lo que pensé, fue algo raro ya que mi padre se reía de los comentarios e indirectas por parte de Naruto y Kiba. Neji no paraba de verle la cara al Uchiha, Sasuke al igual que él no le paraba de ver la cara, mientras tanto Hannabi disfrutaba de todo aquello, ya que mas que nadie ella sabia lo que sucedía en toda la cena.

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

En la terraza de la Mansión Hyuga, 8:35PM:

Este Lugar era igual de hermosos que las demás parte de la casa, este tenia una hermosa piscina que incitaba a uno a nadar en ella, también tenia una vista espectacular para los hermosos jardines bien iluminados.

-Gracias por la cena estuvo riquísima- comento sinceramente la rubia. –Por cierto…-

-"¿Creo que ella es bipolar?"- pensé -¿Dime?- pregunte mientras la miraba a los ojos, quería saber si me decía la verdad, tal parece que me quería decir la verdad, parecía nerviosa.

-No quiero…No quiero seguir con esta rivalidad… -¡Pata Boom! Exploto la bomba., yo simplemente la abrase y ella correspondió. Pude ver a una Sakura reventada a lo lejos, mientras se aferraba a su Naruto. Naruto estaba platicando y riéndose felizmente con los chicos, y también tengo que decir que mi padre estaba en ese dialogo.

-Hay Ino, tu siempre dejándote llevar por ella…Te quiero decir gracias- me separe para poderla ver a los ojos.

-¿Porque me agradeces?- preguntaba mientras se limpia disimuladamente las lágrimas. No se crean Ino es una buena chica, lamentablemente es que se dejaba llevar mucho por la presión de la peli rosada.

-Por que ustedes, me ayudaron a ser quien soy hoy en día-Esta me mira sorprendida, pero no duro mucho ya que mi hermana se adentro en la conversación.

-¿Todo bien por aquí?- pregunto mi hermanita.

-Si princesa, ¿que tal si acompañas a Ino al tocador?-

-Claro ven Ino, te acompaño.-

-Vamos- dijo una Ino mucho mas tranquila, pero antes de irse.- Gracias, por entenderme.- agradeció ella con una sincera sonrisa.

-No hay de que- dije, devolviéndosela, vi como ella se adentraba a la mansión junto con Hannabi.

Yo mientras tanto me tome la libertad de ir a la barra y prepararme un _"Passoa & Jugo de China"_, no es que fuera una borrachona pero, por alguna razón deseaba darme un trago suave y refrescante.

-¿La tímida Hyuga, bebe?-

-No me subestimes Uchiha, tu no me conoces- dije, mientras me daba vuelta para encáralo, pero fue lo peor que hice ya que estábamos a solos centímetros de nuestros rostros.

-Sabes algo Hyuga…-Pero no pudo terminar, ya que una superior a nosotros se izo presente.

-¿Interrumpo?- ese fue mi padre, padecí al escuchar su voz.

-No claro que no Señor Hiashi, solamente estábamos dialogando- ya en un espació mas prudente comenta tranquila mente Sasuke, mientras se daba un sorbo de su _"Cuba Libre"_

-Perfecto ¿pues en ese caso me podrías acompañar a mí despacho?- Ordeno mi padre seriamente. Pero tal parece que a Sasuke no se inmutó.

-No hay problema- dejo su trago enzima de la barra para seguir a Hiashi. Trate de seguirlos con la vista pero era imposible, traje un poco de aquel trago que me había preparado para poder bajar los nervios, pero era imposible, vi disimulada mente y pude observar a Sakura sentada en unas de las mesas observándome, pero eso no fue lo que me cabreo, lo que me llego a enfurecer fue cuando ella se me hecho a reír en mi cara. Ella había planeado todo.

-"Maldita zorra, infeliz tu lo planeaste todo, deja que te coja, de voy a dejar sin pelos" -pero una mano me detuvo y fue la de Ino, pareció que pudo leer mis pensamientos.

-Vi a papa camino al despacho junto con el Uchiha, ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto entre nosotras una nerviosa Hannabi.

-Sera mejor que nos retiremos- yo bote un suspiro; por lo menos tenia el apoyo de ella y de mi hermana. – ¡Kiba! Vamos que ya es tarde y Hinata necesita descasar.-

Vi como los chicos, me miraban e iban a donde mí para poder despedirse, a Sakura la perdí de vista pero eso no se quedaría así-Gracias Ino.

-De nada, además te debo favores- dijo esta tirándome una guiñada, yo sonreí con cansada sonrisa.

-oOoOoOoOoOoOo-

10:40 PM:

Ya todos se habían ido, pero aun no salía Sasuke del despacho y eso me estaba poniendo muy mal. Me encontraba en la pasada sala, pero esta vez sola.

Mi hermana, me dijo que me quedara tranquila que no podía ser tan malo, pero yo me imaginaba lo peor. El sueño me estaba venciendo y ya veía borroso, aun era un poco temprano, pero estaba sumamente cansada a causa del viaje y de los malos ratos.

-"tengo que esperar a que Sasuke salga, tengo que saber"- pero el sueño pudo mas que la preocupación, lo único que recuerdo fue ver a mi primo entrar a la sala con la morena de los chonguitos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin del capitulo 2!<strong>

Le quiero dar gracias a: **yumi hatake, Rukia-CC, Andrea. **Por su apoyo.

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo, me encantaría saber su opinión respecto a todo. ¡Dejen sus reviews!.

_-Quiero aclarar, de por que opte por hacer el fic de esta manera (aun que tenga cosas que no sean verdad.), pero el punto es que muchas de las veces pasamos por momentos difíciles, cruciales o felices en nuestra vida y pues de tal manera quiero que los lectores se sientas aun que sea en un momento dado en el fic, identificado o que reflexionen…eso es todo._

Muchas gracias a todos una vez más.


End file.
